Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to latches, and more particularly, to offset compensation for latches.
Background
A latch may be used in a receiver to sample a data signal according to a sampling clock signal, and convert each data sample into a data bit. The latch may have an offset voltage due to, for example, component mismatches in the latch. The offset voltage may negatively impact performance of the receiver (e.g., cause closure of the data eye at the receiver). Accordingly, it is desirable to cancel out the offset voltage at the latch to improve performance of the receiver.